Love and Lies
by Goddess1408
Summary: Legolas and a new character...Arwen, Elrond, and Aragorn as well. Rating is a little to high right now but the story is going to change as it goes on...I think. Sorry, I am very bad at summaries. It'll be better then this makes it sound. Legolas/OC
1. Siladhiel

**So this is a fanfic (duh!) about Legolas and a new character. It happens during The Two Towers and Return of the King, and goes after the movie. Everything happens the same in this except for what I change, so it follows (kind of) the main plot. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin are not in this. There are probably a lot of fanfics like this but I don't care, just writing it for the fun of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own lord of the rings!**

Legolas looked around with a silent sigh, his watchful eyes surveying the rocky plain and hills infront of him. Aragorn was beside him, also watching and listening for an attack, while the horses nervously pranced beneath them.

"The horses are nervous, they are near," Aragorn observed. Legolas nodded in reply. No sound came but the wind blowing there hair back. All of a sudden the horses jumped with surprise as a piercing scream came from behind them; an arrow had fallen right next to a younger woman with a child.

"They're here!" Legolas heard a soldier yell as they rode forward. The blond elf fingered his arrow while Aragorn and he strung their bows. The sound of the frightened women and children were muffled with the roar of the ogres while they crested the hill. With a slight vibration of their bows the arrows were released and Aragorn and Legolas watched with silent satisfaction as their targets fell. With just a blink of an eye the men around them surged forward but fear and warrior spirit clashed as the ogres ran at them brandished their weapons. Legolas nudged his horse forward, wind whipping back as his arrows brought down the enemy. Aragorn fought with his sword twenty meters away when an ogre with an axe came up behind the dark haired man. Legolas tried to reach him but an ogre stepped in the way his frustration came out as he struggled through the battle. He froze though as a stray arrow with dark blue and green feathers whistled through the air over his head to land right on the ogre about to swing the axe into Aragorn's neck. Legolas spun around to see where it had come from. Eyes narrowed with caution and surprise he watched a hooded rider on a black and white horse gallop diagonally at the ogres while delicate fingers pulled out another arrow before it was released from the bow to kill another enemy. The horse floated across the ground as the rider lifted the bow multiple times, each arrow piercing the ogre's in the exact weak area. Legolas started as he heard his name called, spinning around his horse he ran into the battle, the only sounds in the air were grunts, yells, and slashing steel on steel.

After the battle had finished, with victory for the men, Legolas looked around for signs of Aragorn and Gimli. His worries were put to rest though as he saw Gimli heading towards the rider that had come to help during the battle, the brown, hooded cloak still covered the stranger as the black and white horse stood calmly before them.

"Thank you for your help, you saved many lives," Legolas told the hooded figure, "but who are you? We have to know or else you could be an enemy."

"Im is tó le turo heni hé," (I know that you can understand this) a female voice whispered as the hood was drawn back with pale and bloody fingers to show an oval face with shinning brown eyes. Dark brown, waist length hair ripples down her back, her hair tied back like Legolas' to show pointed ears, "My name is Siladhiel (See-lah-thee-ell), and I know that you are Legolas and Gimli," she said calmly, her eyes flicking back and forth from them, 'you are surprised," she observed. Her horse snorted, shaking its head. Siladhiel stroked it gently as she murmured to it.

"Le cost?" (You fight?) Legolas finally broke the silence, his blue eyes piercing her. Siladhiel looked up with a small smile, not answering at first.

"Why is everyone always so surprised," she replied in English.

"You helped us, why?" Gimli asked gruffly.

"I am not against; I help because you were being attacked, was that not right? The wolves of Isenberg weren't there to play with you but to destroy," Siladhiel's patience was thinning, "yes, I am not a man or an elf man, does that always mean I shouldn't help. Everyone says I shouldn't fight but that I should hide," she snapped. Siladhiel spun her horse around, "goodbye."

"Wait!" Legolas called as he blocked her way. He watched her for a moment.

"Eithel?" (Well?) Siladhiel angrily looked at the elf.

"Min ceri al thelo tó," (we do not mean that) Legolas quickly said, "min garo al govannen pen ve cin," (we have not met somebody like you) he watched her nod in reply and turn around.

"I wasn't actually going to leave," Siladhiel said with a sweet smile. Dismounting off of her steed she undid the bridle and slipped it off. With a few words she let her horse loose.

"You are going to walk? Legolas asked as he watched her horse trot to the outside of the group.

"Elenath has been running for many days with little food and water, I can walk," she told him, "where is Aragorn?" she asked as she looked around, "I have been looking for him for many months."

"I thought he was with you, Legolas," Gimli said.

"No, I haven't seen him since the beginning of the battle," Legolas' eyes widened with alarm. Quickly eyeing the bloodied area infront of them he set out at a run over the battle field with Gimli and Siladhiel behind him. As they reached a cliff a half dead ogre started coughing up blood as he laughed. Gimli and Legolas turned around and lifted the ogre up roughly along with threats.

"What did you do to him?" Legolas hissed.

"He's dead," was the response "fell over the cliff," Legolas denied it angrily, eyes sparking as the ogre died with an evil grin on his face. Siladhiel slowly uncurled the dead ogres hand, in it was the star necklace Arwin had given Aragon.

"No…" Legolas whispered as he lifted it. A few steps brought them to the edge of the cliff where dirty water swirled below. No one spoke as they looked down. Legolas watched with a blank face, his eyes overshadowed with pain.

"We're leaving the dead here," the king's voice was heard over the silence. Legolas turned to look at the king angrily, the expression on his face scaring any who saw him. Siladhiel took his arm and gave a small pull.

"Min turo al ceri limb," (we can not do much) she whispered, "Min garo na glenno," (We have to go) Legolas looked at her sadly before the three left.

"This is where we are staying?" Siladhiel looked at the stone castle against the mountain with distaste.

"Yes, isn't it perfect? All the rock, I have missed it," Gimli sighed. Siladhiel shook her head in disgust at the thought of living with rock as the closest thing to nature for the next month or two. Legolas watched her stride forward through the gates with her horse, Elenath, following her. Over her blue grey dress and brown cloak she had a belt with a silver dagger and sword. Over her shoulder Siladhiel also had her arrows and bow.

"You carry many weapons," Legolas said.

"One has to when you are traveling at these times, and especially when you are alone," she answered, "my bow and arrows are my most prized weapon.

"I think with many elves it is so, Aragorn also, as he lived with the elves in Rivendel," they went quiet at the mention of Aragorn.

Siladhiel did not show herself much except for to the king, Gimli, and Legolas. Gimli and the King did not understand why she didn't want to go out. Every time they asked Siladhiel would answer with the same response.

"Men and elves have never been good friends," her answer would be questioned as to why Legolas was respected by the men, "he fights for them and is part of the fellowship of the ring. Even though I fought in a battle that is a disgrace because I am a woman (elf) and not a man (elf)," Legolas would give a silent agreement before working again.

One night Siladhiel stood on the roof of one of the castle rooms, looking up at the stars. Legolas silently walked up next to her. After some minutes Legolas spoke.

"Le tire in gil," (you watch the stars) he stated.

"Trastu tulo, Im garo baw isto ir ben mana," (trouble comes, I have no knowledge when or what) she whispered.

"Ceri le tiri in gil eriol?" (Do you just watch the stars alone?) Legolas asked.

"Baw galadh ben nen baro si tó Im turo lasto a tiri," (No trees or water live here that I can listen and watch)

"Ta Mirkwood mis lasto a tiri in galadh, in glad, a in gil," (In Mirkwood we listen to the trees, forest, and stars), "In trastu, ná ha si?" (The trouble, is it here?) Legolas looked at the night sky.

"Baw," (no)

"We will find out later," Legolas quietly said in English as he watched the stars before glancing at Siladhiel, "good night," he said before leaving her.

Siladhiel watched a rider on a bay horse gallop up to the castle, the limp and tired body still held proud of the rider.

"Aragorn," she whispered with a small smile. She turned around and ran down the winding steps before finding Legolas, "guess who decided to finally come back," she said quietly into his ear.

"Aragorn," Legolas looked up with a grin.

"Of course."

Siladhiel watched quietly in the back corner as Aragorn walked through the smoky room toward Legolas. They exchanged words but still she stayed silent. As Aragorn was about to enter the Kings room Legolas turned around and gestured for her to come.

"Tulo," (come) Legolas told her. Aragorn, thinking Legolas was speaking to him, turned around but froze as he saw the elf that was walking towards him. Brown, long, thick, wavy hair fell down her back with an oval face and pointed high eyebrows.

"Aragorn," she said quietly, "it has been long since I last saw you."

"Who are you?" Aragorn looked puzzled. Siladhiel flinched as she realized he didn't remember her.

"My name is Siladhiel, you knew me when we were younger."

"She helped fight in the battle we thought you, well, died in" Legolas explained.

"Welcome," Aragorn nodded before turning around. Siladhiel's face paled with his quick dismissal of her but hiding her emotions she stepped into the Kings room alongside Legolas.

Legolas paced quietly up and down on the roof of one of the castle rooms. After hearing Aragorn's news of the army that was coming the whole castle was full of fear and chaos. He needed to get some fresh air. As he watched the sky he heard raised voices from below him. Though the words were in elfish he couldn't make out what was being said. As he hurried towards the room the voices were coming from the door slammed open to show Siladhiel walking out with a sad but angry look on her pale features. Aragorn was behind her with a confused expression. Legolas sighed, no surprise here. Aragorn and Siladhiel had been arguing a lot lately.

"Can't you two just get over whatever this is about?" Legolas asked them, "I won't ask what these secrets I know you two have are, but please, do not argue. This castle does not need it," Aragorn and Siladhiel looked at each other.

"We are fine now, just some things that had been long forgotten needed to be brought back," Siladhiel blinked slowly before stepping away, "I will leave you two, I know plans need to be made," an angry look appeared on her face, "the king wont allow me to fight, could you do a favor for me and tell him I will be fighting no matter what he says. No one can tell me what to do."

"I think it is best you do not fight," Aragorn murmured as he looked her straight in the eye.

"Oh, so I was right, his thoughts are being put past you, of course."

"The battle field is no place for you, Siladhiel," Aragorn told her.

"And what do you know of that!" she snapped, "I fought in the last battle because I was trying to find and help you, well look at that, after the end we think your dead!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I saved your life and I haven't even gotten a thank you, you didn't remember me, and you act as though I am nothing. I am just that elf over there you've known your entire life," tears sprang into her eyes as she stepped back, "why did I even come? Do you know how many times that question comes into my mind? Well, be happy, because I'm leaving," she spun around and hurried up the stairs away from the man who stood in shock infront of her.

"Aragorn, I won't ask but I think this is not a good time for her to leave," Legolas said before he too left his friend.


	2. The Sign

**I am soooooooooooooo sorry, this chapter is pretty boring. In my opinion, at least, I also wrote it quickly so sorry, again, if it's bad.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of this except for any new characters.**

Legolas watched a slim figure push herself through the crowd, the brown cloak floating around the blue grey dress. Brown hair flicked angrily to the side as the elf snapped at a soldier for mocking her. Spinning around she kept walking with pride to her step and many paused as they too saw her, with a determined expression. The blond elf's blue eyes didn't leave her face as she hurried towards him.

"You're still here," Legolas stated.

"You should know by now I have a short temper when my fighting ability is questioned."

"Yes, so I wasn't too worried that you'd leave," Legolas smiled at her. She nodded but changed the subject as her eyes swept over the men being readied for war.

"The battle is very near. It will be here by nightfall," Siladhiel murmured.

"What of that warning, in the stars."

"No change, I have realized that it is not a warning for here but that we are the only ones receiving it," the two elves looked at each other, "the ones that will be attacked do not know it."

As they sat in compatible silence, thoughts not far from the worries that haunted every race, a marching sound came through the quickly coming darkness. Many around them froze, thinking it was the ogres, but the two elves immediately jumped up. No words were exchanged as they ran lightly to the entrance of the castle. Aragorn met them there and they appeared to see the King, Theodon, greet a blond elf with lines of more elves standing at attention behind him.

"Haldir," Siladhiel whispered. Aragorn gave the elf a welcoming hug and Legolas also said hello, before standing behind the captain. Haldir looked behind King Theodon and his eyes lit up with surprise.

"Siladhiel, you are here," he stepped towards her and she smiled at him before giving him a quick hug.

"I traveled here to help, I am fighting alongside you in the battle," she quietly said, ignoring the curious look Legolas was throwing her way.

"We welcome your strength and wisdom with the bow and arrow as well as the sword," Haldir gave her a nod before turning back to the king to discuss strategy.

**Siladhiel's POV**

Fear went through my body, blocking out Gimli's complaints of not being able to see anything. The ogres stomped toward the castle yelling. I knew Legolas felt me stiffen next to him because his calm eyes met mine before he briefly slipped his hand into my cold one, giving it a squeeze. I concentrated on that as I closed my eyes but then I had to let go while I pulled an arrow out and put it onto my bow. Aragorn yelled to prepare our bows and with another yell we released them to watch the first line of ogres fall. The group of elves around me reassured me almost as much as Legolas and Aragorn did. My thoughts were pushed away though as again we fired but the ogres came strong as they put up ladders to climb the stone walls. The first ogres appeared over the stone wall but I was ready with my sword in my right hand and the silver dagger in the left. I killed each ogre that passed my way quickly, no fear was in my blood anymore, only the urge to kill any who tried to hurt my friends and innocent men, elves, or free folk. For a moment I saw Legolas but he disappeared as more ogres climbed the castle walls. Elves, ogres, and men fell around me, through the screams I heard Aragorn yell something. Spinning around to see what had happened I watched Haldir have an axe swung in his back. I raced up, reaching Haldir at the same time Legolas did. Stroking his hair back with my hand Haldir's eyes met mine before flicking back to Aragorn while his last breath left him. I lifted my eyes to the sky and my breath caught in my throat. Elrond's face was portrayed in the stars along with the warnings of danger I had seen countless times. Not saying anything I stood up to stab an oncoming ogre, trying to kill us unexpectantly. Aragorn also leaped up as I was again left alone to push myself through the group of fighting men and elves against ogres. The sign had shown me where the attack was to happen, and I was as surprised as anyone would be.

**Nobody's POV**

Siladhiel quietly made her way through the rubble of the castle walls. Even though they had won this fight the stone structure had sustained heavy damage. Her eyes, again, lifted to the night sky. The warning of danger for Rivendel had disappeared from when she had last seen it in the battle.

"You search for the sign of trouble for Rivendel," Legolas' voice made her jump but she didn't turn to face him.

"You saw it as well?"

"Yes, Rivendel has a battle they do not know of coming there way," Legolas stood next to Siladhiel.

"What did you say?" Gandalf's deep voice appeared in the shadows. Both elves spun around in surprise to see both Gandalf and Aragorn looking at them, "Rivendel is in trouble? Why did you not tell us?"

"We first found out tonight in the midst of the battle," Siladhiel whispered, her eyes misted over with tears, "when Haldir died was when it appeared," Gandalf ignored her tears but Aragorn's eyes met hers sympathetically.

"Were you two the only ones to see this sign?" Gandalf's face looked serious as he asked.

After exchanging a glance with Legolas Siladhiel nodded, "we think so, elves usually are some of the only of all creatures to use the stars for learning future events," Gandalf did not speak but paced around them, his white cloak swishing in the breeze as he was lost in thought. Aragorn, Legolas, and Siladhiel watched him quietly.

"You two have to warn Rivendel and Elrond," Gandalf finally said.

"What, us?" Legolas asked in surprise.

"Yes, you are the ones that have to warn them, you saw the sign."

"But we have to fight, we have to help you," Siladhiel pointed out.

"This sign shows that you are supposed to help Rivendel, no more buts or ifs!" Gandalf's voice thundered angrily, "you will leave at Dawn," and without another word Gandalf disappeared.

"Baw!" (No!) Siladhiel snapped, "I won't go."

"You have to, you heard what he said. This is your job, like it is mine to fight here yours is to fight for Rivendel. Remember what I said, Siladhiel?" Aragorn stood infront of her, lifting her face with his hand.

"I know, but I'll feel so useless," after her words were said was when Legolas stepped in.

"You're not useless, Siladhiel," Legolas told her, "you fought today and helped us win but you were also the first to see that sign in the stars. Do not be hard on yourself. You are strong enough to get past the taunts of men and soldiers so you can do this," I smile stretched across her face as her eyes again sparkled with anticipation.

"I know, I just never thought that we would be the ones warning them."

"We will have to prepare, come," Legolas gestured to her before the two left Aragorn who crouched down to touch Haldir's cold cheek before leaving.

**Legolas' POV**

Siladhiel faced Elenath, her horse, and gently stroked the black and white markings as she murmured in elfish calming words. I was in the stall next to her with my horse, the saddle and bridle were already on both our horses and at the moment we were putting our supplies on. We were traveling light, just some food and water to keep us for some time. Siladhiel had some elfish bread which we stored along with some dried fruit. Both of us carried our weapons on us, as well as an extra dagger in the saddle bag. Aragorn walked into the stable with a lantern. Siladhiel did not look up until he was next to her. I watched Aragorn speak to her quietly and Siladhiel nodded before tying the last saddle bag onto the saddle. I had know from the moment Siladhiel and Aragorn had spoken to each other that both loved each other and knew each other from before. My first thought had been that they loved each other as Arwen and Aragorn loved but by now I had come to realize that they loved as if they were brother or sister. Aragorn went to me and watched as I pulled back the white mane on my horse.

"Do not fight if you are outnumbered, it would be useless. Hide and stay quiet," Aragorn told me, "we do not want you two to die for nothing," I nodded while leading my horse out. Swinging lightly on top of the horse I settled into the saddle as I waited for Siladhiel to also get ready. Gripping the reins I gave Aragorn a grim smile.

"Good luck, let us hope we will see each other after these dark times are over," Aragorn nodded in reply before stepping back. Nudging our horses we took off at a fast canter, our horses staying next to each other the whole time.

**Siladhiel's POV **

After letting our horses lose I lay down to watch the dark starry sky overhead, we had been traveling for three days now. Legolas was sitting cross legged next to me, staring at the ground. Not much had been said between us for these days now except for where we were going and what had to be said.

At one point I must have fallen asleep because Legolas was shaking me awake what felt like a few minutes later. The sky was still dark but the moon and stars had disappeared behind clouds.

"Ogres, we have to hide," Legolas hissed as we grabbed our stuff. Quickly awake I ran after Legolas. As we hid behind a small bush in the forest I closed my eyes to hear the ogres walking around us.

"Heard something over there near the bushes," a grumbling voice rose above the stomping. Legolas froze next to me as they came closer. Tension crackled in the air as I stayed as quiet as possible.

No use going to look," one said and I relaxed slightly, "just shoot an arrow into the bushes and if you hear something go and kill it," fear filled my body again and I looked at Legolas. He shook is head and put his finger to his lips to show that even if we got hit to be quiet. I gave a small nod before covering me chest with my arms, as Legolas was. The sound of the arrow being released cut through the air and before I even saw it I was pierced in my shoulder. Pain exploded in my left shoulder as Legolas threw his hand over my mouth to muffle any noise. I bit my bottom lip as unbidden tears leaked away from underneath my eyelids. Turning my head I buried my face into Legolas' shoulder breathing in his smell as I slowly heard the ogre's leave. After what felt like hours Legolas moved which dislodged me and caused me to gasp in pain as my left shoulder was moved. Quickly Legolas turned around to rip a piece of cloth from his shirt.

"This is going to hurt, I am really sorry," Legolas muttered before he pulled out the arrow. Gasping a dug my finger nails into my skin. Quickly taking the cloth he pushed it against the wound.

"Bread," I murmured as I turned my head to look at Legolas' face.

"You want bread?" he asked.

"No, it soaks up blood and is good against infection," I felt my eyes slowly close before Legolas returned and with a silent sigh I fell unconscious.

**Nobody's POV**

Legolas gently swung off of Elenath as he lifted Siladhiel off. Moaning she stumbled before collapsing. After stopping the bleeding from the arrow Legolas had decided it was best if they kept going to Rivendel. Siladhiel had woken up as they were riding but Legolas was worried about her, the wound was infected. Laying her down Legolas got some food out. The sky was already dark and Siladhiel watched the blond elf move around with feverish eyes. All of a sudden she covered her wound with her hand and closed her eyes as she started murmuring in elfish. Legolas spun around and stumbled is surprise as he watched pale blue smoke and mist rise from the wound as she kept speaking. After a few minutes she let her hand fall away and gasping for breath she lay there with her eyes open but slightly glazed over. Running over Legolas kneeled next to her.

"Siladhiel?" he asked as he pulled her hair away from her face. No response came as her breathing slowed, "come, speak," he held her hand and gently drew circles with his thumb on her palm. He closed his eyes, praying to the sky.

"Legolas, water," Siladhiel's voice rasped as she moved. Legolas quickly opened his eyes to see her watching him with a faint smile.

"What did you just do?" he gasped in surprise.

"I healed my injury, my father and mother have some powers as well and this is one of mine," Siladhiel drew away the cloth covering her injury to show a healing wound.

"How?" Legolas asked.

"Magic," Siladhiel smiled, "could I have some water now?" Legolas nodded with no surprise in his eyes anymore. He accepted whatever had just happened. He had heard of elves with healing talents before.

Siladhiel and Legolas kept traveling. Now they had just one thought on there mind, warning Rivendel. They had come to the conclusion that the ogres they had seen were heading towards Rivendel for an attack, so not wasting anytime they kept going.

**Ok, so if (by now) you have probably guessed one of the main couples. Just search there names (…?...and…?...) on youtube and there is a video of them. My username/account is darkwing1408. Please, please, please review!!**

**-goddess1408**


	3. Nightmares

**I really hope this chapter is better then my last one. :P I wrote it in a few hours. So ya…hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: look at chapters 1 and 2**

**Siladhiel's POV**

The steady three beat movement underneath me of the cantering horse relaxed my mind and body. Elves had always been good horsemen; we did not learn but were born to it. The same was with the bow and arrow, many of us were naturals. We could hit a bird's eye when it is flying in the sky, if we were to be asked. My eyes drifted to Legolas, who rode a few strides infront of me, his blond hair lifting in the wind and a soft smile played on my lips. I had never been a cold person but I had also never thought myself of someone that would fall in love. Yet the elf prince that was riding before me was hard to resist. I had seen him before, and heard of him. He had never seen and for sure never heard of me before I had met him. I didn't like being the centre of attention, though my father and sister had always said I seemed to draw attention to myself. I knew why, she-elves were usually the healers while the men elves went out to battle. Yes, we she-elves learned how to fight with a sword and shoot a bow and arrow so we could protect ourselves when the time came as well. I had been a natural at the fighting skills but at healing as well. Instead of listening to my head I let my heart control my thoughts, which called me to the open fields of battle and fear. I had trained with different elves and some men for many years, so when I was ready I…I was snapped out of these memories as my horse galloped through a small river. Shaking my head as the water splashed up into my face I brought my horse to a trot as we climbed up the bank to rest. Legolas sat, relaxing, on his horse watching the grey sky above us.

"Shall we rest here?" I asked as I lightly swung off of Elenath. Legolas gave a small nod as he too jumped to the ground. Not saying anything in return I headed over to a spring fed pool and watched my reflection, my thoughts still on the past. My hair was pulled back half up and half down, as Legolas' was; the style men elves wore it. She-elves just wore there hair lose, silky, long, and thick. I didn't care; this style was more practical as it kept my hair out of my face. Legolas walked up and before he crouched down he watched our reflection then dipping his hands into the cool water he splashed some onto his face. Blinking I turned away. The faster moving currant of the river drew me to it. Water and the Forest were two parts of nature that called to me the most. I walked to the edge of the dark water, foaming over the few rocks one could see.

"We should be leaving soon," Legolas spoke from behind me. I spun around in surprise, now out of the trance I had been in.

"If we travel with just resting for a few hours we will reach Rivendell by nightfall tomorrow," I told Legolas as we checked if the saddles and saddle bags were attached properly on the horses. When we were settled in the saddles was when Legolas first replied.

"Yes, we'll try to reach Rivendell by nighttime tomorrow,"

**Next day, night is coming**

**Nobody's POV**

The two elves seemed more relaxed as the familiar surroundings closed in around them. The trees grew closer together as they rode on and a slight mist hung in the air. Pine trees mixed with leafy green ones, they had just crossed the river that let them enter to the Kingdom of Rivendell. Still something haunted them though. Closing her eyes Siladhiel halted Elenath. Darkness and shadow pressed in around her as her breath came out in quick gasps. She heard Legolas stop and his voice echoed in her mind but his words did not turn to anything as she fought against the deep anger and hate in her mind.

"No, stop…" she tried to shake of the horror in her mind but nothing helped. She felt as if she was falling into a deep pit of blackness and finally her eyes ripped open but what she saw was not trees but fire ready to engulf her. Covering her eyes with her hands she struggled to get out of this nightmare but it became more horrible as it took a hold of her. Closing her eyes she opened them again but this time she saw Aragorn in battle, his sword rose in the air in triumph. She watched with horror though as an ogre, unseen to Aragorn, come up behind him to slam the man forward into a pit of fire. A scream came from her mouth but no sound was heard. She watched people she loved have the same and worse death put on them. She tried to look away but as she struggled the torture became worse. Hearing a moan she turned around to see a blond haired elf stumble, with his bow and arrow pointed at a dragon with a dark wizard riding it. 'Please, not he' was the only thought in Siladhiel's mind. She tried to reach him but was held back by an unseen force. The dragon hit Legolas to the side with his head before a sword was plunged into his shoulder, yet he was not dead. Tears streaming down her face she watched them torture him until he lay still on the ground. The wizard looked at her, the steel clanking as he walked to her. Words echoed in her mind, "this is just a taste of what happens when one tries to stop us," pain ripped through her before she again saw fire roar up infront of her and then everything went black.

Gasping for breath Siladhiel's eyes flew open as she felt the hard forest floor beneath her. Looking up she saw blue eyes watch her with horrible fear in them. Gasping she looked at Legolas with relief.

"You're alright," she whispered.

"Siladhiel, what happened? I…I thought you were dying. You were screaming and moaning as if being tortured," Legolas made her lie down as he felt her forehead with cool hands. Closing her eyes for a moment Siladhiel let out a shaky breath.

"We have to go, Legolas. The darkness is close, so very close," Siladhiel sat up before getting to her feet. Legolas held her as she caught her balance. Legolas didn't push the matter but as Siladhiel was about to swing onto Elenath she rested her head onto the horse's neck. Watching her shoulders shake with silent tears Legolas finally walked over. He put his hands onto her shoulders; turning the pale face to his. With his thumb he brushed away the tears trickling down her face.

"It's Ok," he whispered but she shook her head.

"Such horrible things I saw," Siladhiel gasped out as Legolas wrapped his arms around her, "everyone I love being hurt and tortured," and letting out her fear and pain she sobbed into his chest. Legolas gently stroked her back before her tears slowed. Finally pulling away from him Siladhiel gave Legolas a small smile.

"Sorry," she whispered. He shook his head to tell her he didn't mind.

"You said that the darkness his close, how close?" Legolas asked her.

"They should be here by nightfall or earlier tomorrow."

"We have to go," Legolas quickly got the horses. Siladhiel jumped onto Elenath. Legolas glanced at her but once again her face was composed and expressionless. With ought another word they nudged on the horses and galloping on the winding path they flew over the ground to Rivendell.

Elrond paced over the leaf strewn path quietly. He had had no news of the Fellowship and his thoughts kept slipping to them. Arwen coming back from traveling to the Grey Havens with many elves behind her had not helped. The thundering of hooves on the ground vibrated through the ground and he looked up through the darkness to see a familiar black and white horse gallop over the bridge with a grey one following it. The riders on top were hard to see. Stopping their horses they leaped off to briskly walk toward him. Weapons hung from them and Elrond watched them stride at him.

"Lord Elrond," Legolas stopped infront of him, nodding. Blue eyes met grey ones before Elrond nodded in reply. A brown haired elf was behind Legolas. She watched the King of Rivendell silently, "Siladhiel, this is Lord Elrond, a keeper of one of the Rings and King and Lord of Rivendell.

"I know," she said quietly as she faced Elrond.

"You have come back?" the brown haired elf asked her.

"I never left because I did not like this place. I was following my heart, I wanted to find myself," she replied calmly.

"And have you found it?"

"I am very close, I have found part of it," Siladhiel watched him before Legolas stepped forward.

"You two know each other?" he asked.

"Siladhiel used to live here, for a little bit," Elrond told Legolas. When Legolas wasn't looking Elrond's eyes pierced her brown ones but she stared back calmly, an almost pleading look on her features.

"Why are you here? By the looks on your faces it looks urgent," Elrond walked next to them, his draping clothing flowing out behind him. Siladhiel watched the almost full moon in the blue night sky. Stars could be seen as well but wispy clouds drifted over them to make the bright light dim into an eerier glow.

"We had a sign, of danger, for Rivendell," Legolas explained. Elrond stayed quiet as he stopped by an arched window that looked out on a garden. Siladhiel stopped beside him, her face half in shadow and half in the pale light.

"Danger, dark danger probably," Elrond quietly spoke to himself. At the sound of darkness and danger Siladhiel flinched as black shadows again pressed into her mind. Breathing quickly she gripped the stone ledge underneath her fingers. This time she strained to hear Legolas' voice, trying to keep the evil away. She felt arms pull her close to someone and Legolas speak to her calmly.

"Siladhiel, just think of something happy, we're all still here," Legolas' words just skimmed over her but she fought against the evil. She imagined everyone she loved standing infront of her and greeting her into the light of bright sunshine filtering through trees to dance on the forest floor. Yet these thoughts were overcome when she saw a replay of Haldir being killed. His eyes wide with pain as he looked at her, eyes glazing over. Blood seeped through her hands as she felt her own breath leaving her body.

"No!" Siladhiel screamed and she turned around wrenching her eyes open. Gasping her chest rose up and down as she let the cool air flow into her lungs again. Legolas was holding her close to him as she shivered uncontrollably. Cold sweat stuck to her clothing.

alder bbeing killed. "That wasn't as long as last time," Legolas murmured to her.

"I can't fight it, it's so hard," Siladhiel whispered. Legolas didn't say anything as he let her lean against him.

"What's wrong with her?" Elrond's normally calm expression looked worried as he quietly came up to look Siladhiel in the eye.

"We don't know," Legolas said, "it started right before we entered here.

"Nightmares, the evil and darkness come at me. I see horrible things, threats," Siladhiel muttered with her eyes closed. She opened them to look at Elrond and then Legolas, "I heard you this time though, last time I knew you were talking to me but I couldn't understand the words."

"This was your second time?" Elrond asked thoughtfully. They both nodded.

"Do you think it happens when we mention, well…" Legolas trailed off.

"No," Siladhiel shook her head, "we have spoken of the evil of Mordor many times. I think it is when I am not on guard. Both times I have had these, well, thoughts, it has been when I feel safe. I might not be any safer here but my mind thinks it is. Before we entered Rivendell we were always busy or thinking about all the danger and trouble."

"That makes sense. The white wizard takes advantage of you by sending you dark thoughts," Elrond lifted her chin with his hand; "you are pale and have a fever. Rest for now, Legolas and I will discuss this. Arwen can stay with you."

"Arwen?" Siladhiel gasped in surprise, "but she is going to the undying lands, is she not?"

"Apparently not," and for the first time Siladhiel saw weary lines on Elrond's face, his appearance tired. Guilt weighed her down at putting more trouble on his shoulders, "only some elves left for the Grey Havens. Many stayed," he turned around with fear in his eyes, "they have stayed and this attack you speak of might be the end of the elves of Rivendell."

"If you are ready it might not be. The era of men might be coming but only if we destroy this evil. That does not mean that elves will die off though," Siladhiel's eyes were bright with wisdom as she stared at Elrond. His eyes did not flicker with surprise as he looked at her.

"Then we shall fight, but first you have to go and rest. Do you remember where your room is?"

"Of course, I would never forget," Siladhiel whispered as she looked at him. Legolas quietly watched them speak. Giving both elves a small nod Siladhiel turned around and walked slowly away as the shadows finally swallowed her up.

**Please, please, please review! You just go to that button down there on the left (below this message) and submit a review! You don't even have to be a user of fanfiction! ) If you review here and have a story on lord of the rings fanfic I will read it and review! **

**-goddess1408**


	4. The Battle

**Grammar, etc. might no be amazing, sorry if this story sucks. Whoever is reading this story I would give you a hug if I could. ) Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't got it yet-don't own LOTR but I do own any new characters, plot, setting, etc. **

**Siladhiel's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes as the bright sunlight shone into my room through the many windows. After regaining full use of my vision I realized a figure was seated on a chair beside my bed, sleeping. Sitting up I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I then focused onto Arwen whose long hair covered her shoulders as she slept. I silently rose out of bed, and then slipped into the blue velvet robe which hung on a one of the bed posts. Slowly I made myself down the long hallways which connected this kingdom; finally I reached one of the many gardens of Rivendell. I stepped through the lush, mossy grass to a uniquely carved wooden bench. Sitting down on it I let myself drink in the beautiful flowers that swayed in a slight breeze while small waterfalls made a beautiful song with the birds. Unconsciously I traced the carvings of trees, birds, and waves in the bench. I let my thoughts drift but I still felt movement behind me, yet I didn't turn around, I waited for whoever was there to speak.

"Le mil ha si edregol," (You love it here especially) Elrond said quietly as he stopped infront of me.

"It reminds me of the Forest but the waterfalls make it like a paradise, which is what Rivendell always, was to me," I whispered in English.

"Was?" Elrond sat down next to me.

"It still is but with this battle coming I can feel the tension in the air. It is like it was at Helms Deep before the ogres came."

After some silence Elrond spoke, "Legolas told me, about Haldir…" trailing off he looked at me, "I am sorry, I know what he meant to you."

"He taught me so much, he was my teacher as much as my friend," I closed my eyes momentarily.

"Yet Legolas could not comfort you because he does not know this, am I correct?" Elrond did not react as he watched me flinch at his accusation, "what does he know of your past?" I did not answer him and did not meet his eyes, "You cannot live in lies or dishonesty for your whole life."

"I will not, but I had my own troubles at the time, and I have them now as well," I finally looked Elrond in the eye, "please, just let us get this battle over with," Elrond nodded at me and I gave him a small smile.

"A meeting has been called, you are invited. Come quickly it will start right away, when all have arrived," Elrond said briskly before he rose from where he sat to leave me to ponder the words he had spoken. After sitting for a few minutes I stood up and made my way back to my bedroom.

"Siladhiel!" Arwen called for me as I looked at the array of dresses I could choose between to wear. I turned my head as she entered the room but went back to choosing what I was to wear as she stepped over, "Legolas wishes to speak with you before the meeting of the elves, he has to speak of the plans with the battle," her eyes flickered with fear at the mention of the attack that was so near.

"I have to choose what to wear to be presentable to the meeting first, yet I do not wish to wear something that will make me look too made up. It has to be something plainer but not to plain. I can't explain this very well…" I tried to explain to my friend as I sorted through the many colours. Arwen hurried forward to help and after some minutes she pulled out a dark green dress.

"What about this?" she asked as she held it up for me.

"You kept it?" I gasped as I let my fingers trail over the fabric.

"You always wore it for everything; no one could change your mind that this dress was to plain," Arwen handed it over and sent me off to change.

Smiling I stepped out from behind the screen that I had been changing behind. The silky fabric was a plain dark green but went down to the ground to cover my feet. The sleeves were loose around my hands while the collar was plain and covered my collar bone. A lose belt was attached to it in a pale green with silver stitching on it. Tying it so that it just cinched in right below my waist Arwen nodded.

"Lad a bein," (plain but pretty) she said. My hair fell loosely over my shoulders and Arwen grabbed a comb to pull through it. My wavy hair would not be tamed though, and I finally told her that I would just wear it as I usually did. Pulling it back I quickly braided the sides and let the other hair that fanned out around my face be tied back by a piece of vine.

"Legolas is waiting outside in the hallway, I will tell the meeting you are coming," Arwen slipped out a side door as we walked out of my room. Legolas waited for me, impatiently. His clothing was clean but still what he had worn before.

"Siladhiel," he said quietly, nodding at me.

"Do not be so serious," I said jokingly, "I might be wearing something newer and look a little cleaner, but that does not mean you have to act so formal."

"Sorry, who would have known you would be offended by good manners as well," Legolas grinned at me but a shadow fell over his eyes as he again had a serious expression on his face.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" I asked him as we walked down the tiled rooms of Rivendell.

"The meeting. Elrond has decided that we need the help of the other Elvin Kingdoms. Lord Celeborn and my father King Thanduil are here, and they have brought elf soldiers with them," I stopped and Legolas turned to see why.

"Celeborn?" I asked with surprise.

"Yes, Lady Galadriel's husband," Legolas replied.

"I know who he is, just…surprised," not saying anything else we walked on. I noticed the many elves milling around, almost secretly. As if they were keeping an eye on us. We finally entered a room that no other elves were in. Legolas visibly relaxed, as did I.

"How are?" His eyes worried Legolas looked at me. For a moment I got lost in them, his eyes had always been an invitation to another place far away. Giving a slight shake of my head I looked at the room.

"As men say," I spoke quietly; "I've been better," Legolas watched me walk around the room.

"Did you have more nightmares?" he asked as he stopped me from pacing by gently grabbing my arm. I stopped and turned to face him.

"Arwen helped, but yes, they were not as long and bad as the first one. Yet, I did not get as much sleep as I had hoped."

"I can tell," Legolas whispered as he looked into my eyes, "you look tired, and sad."

"They drain my energy," I said. At least it was sort of the truth, yet Elrond's words of dishonesty still echoed in my mind. Legolas slowly pulled me to him and I relaxed against his chest, taking deep breaths. These problems could be fixed after the battle, and when all this darkness could leave my thoughts. His strong arms held me as he stroked my back and hair calmingly. After a few moments Legolas drew away and gently brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"We have to go to the meeting, or we shall be late," he told me.

"I know," then putting on our more serious expressions again we headed to where the Elvin kings and lords were waiting for us.

**Nobody's POV**

"You are late," Elrond's voice seemed to echo but Siladhiel met his gaze without flinching.

"Legolas was just explaining what was happening," she explained, "sorry if I have slowed the preparations for battle," Celeborn was eyeing her with a curious expression on his face and she looked him in the eye before giving him a deep nod and curtsy.

"King Thanduil," she curtsied for him as well as she said his name. Legolas stood next to his father, their golden hair exactly the same colour, shone in the morning sunlight. Celeborn's white blond hair reflected the sunlight instead of soaking it up but it seemed to make a halo around his head. Siladhiel quickly went to an unoccupied seat next to Arwen. Elrond nodded at all the elves before they sat down, all eyes fixed on the King of Rivendell.

"We have come today because of a threat to Rivendell that could not just destroy Rivendell but kill all elves with it. Siladhiel and Legolas received a sign at Helms Deep that told of an attack on Rivendell. When they were coming here to warn us they passed the large army of ogre's and creatures able to kill any living thing in their path," Elrond explained, "Siladhiel and Legolas both say the ogre's will be here by Nightfall today," Elrond paused as he looked over the two elf lords infront of him, "we have asked for your help, will you protect Rivendell alongside us?"

"I will only provide my soldiers to your aid if you will come to ours when Mirkwood is in time of need," King Thanduil's voice rose above the birds after Elrond had finished.

"Of course, we will be in your debt," Elrond nodded at him before looking at Celeborn, "Celeborn, what do you say?" he asked but the Lord's eyes were not on Elrond but on Siladhiel.

"So this is Siladhiel?" he asked as she met his eyes steadily.

"Yes, she has stayed here before and is welcome to visit whenever she wishes," Elrond gave Celeborn a small glare.

"I have heard much about you," Celeborn whispered as he stood up and walked over to Siladhiel, "the Lady Galadriel has looked into your life, the pain, the hope, the loss, the love, and the lies," Siladhiel stood up when he came to a stop infront of her.

"Does she not do that with all elves, free folk, and men whose paths have intertwined with hers?" Siladhiel whispered quietly so none would hear but Celeborn.

"Of course, but yours have done that from before you were born," Celeborn answered back just as quietly, fire sparking in his cool blue eyes before he stepped back.

"Send her my greetings," Siladhiel sat down again, ignoring Legolas' and King Thanduil's curious stares. Celeborn seated himself comfortably on his chair and looked at Elrond calmly.

"My soldiers shall also assist you," he said sternly as wind made leaves fly through the air and skip over the ground.

"Rivendell thanks both of you and your soldiers, let us now prepare for battle," Elrond stood up quickly to dismiss the meeting, "Siladhiel and Arwen, you two shall go and prepare the elves that can not fight to hide," he ordered the two elves. Arwen nodded but Siladhiel did not move, her brown eyes staring at Elrond angrily. Elrond turned to see her still standing there, "what is it now, Siladhiel?" he asked her.

"I'm not going into hiding with the others, I have never wanted to and never will," Elrond took a deep breath to calm the anger he felt and then turned to Siladhiel.

"The battle field is not safe for you," he told her. Siladhiel's breath caught in her throat as she remembered Aragorn saying those words to her. Legolas flinched as he also heard them, remembering the outburst after them. Freezing Siladhiel angrily stared at Elrond before her mouth opened.

"What do you think I have been doing that time I have been away? It is not as if I was hiding, I was fighting against the evil. I helped kill ogres and protect Helms Deep; I was one of the few that watched Haldir die. I saw the axe being swung into his back and I saw his eyes glaze over with death in Aragorn and my arms. I was the one who has felt the terror and fear and pride in battle as I fought alongside men and elves and dwarfs. I have been injured because of evil and even though it haunts me I can still fight back with my bow and arrows and sword," she paused to catch her breath, and then she turned around and swiftly walked away. At the entrance to one of the rooms of the palace she threw the last words over her shoulder, "I am fighting in this battle and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

**Legolas' POV**

I quietly walked down the hallway to the room that had been prepared for me. I hadn't actually had the chance to rest that much as Elrond and I had been very busy over the night sending out messengers and so on. My bow and arrow hung over a chair along with my twin knives. I quickly strapped on my belt and knife as well as my arrows over my shoulder. Leaving my bow for a moment I walked to a window and leaning out I drew in the sights and smells of Rivendell. Closing my eyes I imagined what it would be like when the ogres attacked, this peace and tranquility would be disturbed and destroyed.

"Húrin?" (Ready?) My father spoke behind me. Turning around I tried to smile but it turned into a grimace, "it is alright to be afraid, my son," he watched me seat myself onto the bed.

"It is not that I am afraid for myself, but for the others," I told my father as I traced the carving of leaves on my long bow, a gift from Lady Galadriel.

"Spoken as a true King," a large, proud smile spread across King Thanduil's face.

"You are king right now, Father; it will be many years before I will be King," I said quietly.

"I know. Yet, you have to look for a wife as I need to give you my approval," King Thanduil sat down next to me. I flinched as I remembered the elf's my father had pointed out before.

"I do not love anyone at the time," I told my king and father.

"Then take your time, but now we have to hurry or else we shall miss the whole battle."

"The army of Mordor will be here by Nightfall, that is what Siladhiel said," I said as I got up and followed my father out of the room.

"Siladhiel, yes, she has quite a temperament, doesn't she?" my father mused to himself. I muttered in agreement, my eyes on the floor, "well, I have to go now. I will see you later," Thanduil turned away down another corridor as I kept walking, trying to find my way to someplace where I knew someone.

"Sorry, but no one ever listens to me and…" Siladhiel's voice could be heard from far away and with a sigh I knew she was having an argument with someone. As I entered the room I almost ran into Elrond who was leaving the room with an angry scowl on his face. Siladhiel was angrily grabbing her sword which she strapped on along with her shaft of arrows, which were already on her back. A watched her stop infront of the mirror my reflection smiled at her as she saw me in the mirror. Spinning around she forced a smile in return.

"Seems you and Elrond aren't getting along to well," I observed as she checked if the string on her bow was tight.

"I'm still fighting, after the battle we will make things right between us," she walked past me after throwing her bow over her shoulder, "he is just too protective and doesn't like his authority being questioned infront of other Elvin Lords."

"Neither would I" I told her we headed down a set of stairs outside her room.

"Hmmm, yes, well when I'm here he'll have to live with it," her strict tone was different from when she normally spoke to me, and she kept her eyes averted from me.

"What did Celeborn tell you, at the meeting?" I asked her curiously. Surprise flickered over her face but she masked it just like the clouds that covered the sun.

"Nothing," she muttered before hurrying away from me. I watched her leave and all of a sudden, just like the cold wind, I felt as if something had been changed between us that I had somehow missed.

**Nobody's POV**

Siladhiel's eyes swept over the hundreds of archers, with bow and arrow ready, as the marching and stomping came closer. She had been positioned near Elrond and alongside his elf soldiers while Legolas was with his father and with the Mirkwood elf's. Siladhiel could see Elrond glancing at her but she ignored him as she saw movement down below them. The plan was that they would shoot right when the ogres were visible, and through the bright moonlight she saw a large cave troll as it hollered to the sky. Siladhiel vaguely heard Elrond yell for them to fire and she felt as if she was, again, at Helms Deep, just that this time she was at her home. Siladhiel's arrows cut through the air, alongside others, as they killed many ogres yet more seemed to fill Rivendell, like tainted water spilling into an already overflowing bowl. An elf yelled from behind and as she spun around with the others all realized that the enemy was also coming from behind. Sword drawn out Siladhiel sliced and stabbed the evil that closed her in, it held, tortured, and kept her mind in a prison of fear and pain but not now, now was time for her revenge. Elves and ogres lay around her, but still she kept going forward, Elrond fought near her but both did not realize it, there thoughts on killing and protecting. Gasping something slammed into her and she flew to the side as a troll roared angrily at the elf lying on the ground. Siladhiel scrambled to her feet, her bow held up, she shot two arrows at it, piercing its thick chest but not killing it. The trolls club came out of nowhere and before Siladhiel knew it she had been thrown up into the air and landed against a wall. Dazed on the ground her side felt wet and has she drew her hand away it was covered in dark blood. She quickly drew herself up, as the troll came toward her. Putting up her arrow she grimaced at the pain but her arrow pierced it right in the eye. Blinded in one eye it stumbled and grunted in pain. She shot another arrow but it was swatted away with the club that was held in the large hands of the troll. Pulling out her sword she tried to stab it but her movements were slowed by the injury she had sustained and she did not even cry out as she stumbled to the ground. The shadow of the club rose in the air and slammed down right where Siladhiel had been lying. Rolling away she held her side, trying to stand, but her legs gave way. She looked at the troll moving towards with fear, no elves around her noticed, as her death came closer. Closing her eyes she tried to heal the wound, so she could at least move, but fear engulfed her so she could not concentrate. Then, through the sounds of battle, she heard her name called. Opening her eyes Siladhiel saw a dark shape move infront of her, piercing the troll with its sword. Hope rising in her chest she took her bow and an arrow, pointing it at the trolls head she released it, the sudden movement causing her to gasp out, but with satisfaction the troll fell at her and her saviors hands. After making sure the troll was dead Elrond quickly went to her. He bent over her, worry in his eyes, as he felt her side. Putting a slight pressure on her wound Siladhiel pulled away with pain.

"I'll heal it now," she murmured quietly. Resting her hand on it she whispered soft rhymes and a smile played across her face as she felt warmth spreading from her ribs to the rest of her body. Her concentration was ripped away though as a scream of an elf in pain was sounded. Sitting up she gasped, Elrond kneeled next to her, as his expert hands felt her wound.

"You will be fine for now," he quickly said and then, after jumping up, he disappeared. Siladhiel fought on, her movement was slower but her wound would be fine for now. Blood spattered into her face but she wiped it away as she stabbed another ogre. Somehow Siladhiel had made her way across the palace without realizing it and as she was fighting she glimpsed Legolas for a moment but then he to, disappeared. What felt like many hours later the ogres seemed to be less then their foes and she relaxed a little bit until she heard cries of fear, and pain? She almost fell down a flight of steps as she pushed past ogres and elves to where the sound had come from. She glimpsed Legolas being pushed into the corner by a large dragon. Stumbling as she ran Siladhiel shot an arrow into the dragon, ducking the swinging tail, she found herself face to face with Legolas.

**Siladhiel's POV**

"Watch out!" he yelled but it was to late as the dragons head swung out and it took me in its jaws before I was flung through the air, again, yet this time dark magic went into my thoughts and closed everything away. The dragon threw Legolas aside as the Dark Knight turned its steed to face me. My nightmares reawakened inside me as the words that echoed in my mind day and night strengthened, just that this time it was real.

"This is just a taste of what happens when one tries to stop us," the Dark Knight threw it's hand to the side and I felt white, hot pain in my side as his hands slashed through the air. My eye rested on Legolas who was stirring but my lack of attention angered my tormenter and he too watched Legolas and I almost heard his laughter in my head as he took out a chain with a steel club at the end. Swinging it out he hit Legolas in the side and I screamed as the elf collapsed from where he had risen. Again he slashed the air but this time I fought against it. Closing my eyes I concentrated on an imaginary night sky with bright stars calling to me. Elfish words flew out from my mouth as the pain dulled from my sides and I forgot of all the troubles around me. Then opening my eyes I stared at the Knight infront of me. My chanting rose in the air before it ended with a commanding yell. Slowly falling as bright starlight burnt him the Dark Knight cursed at me but I did not hear it. My brown eyes watched as the Knight took out its weapon and swung it at my head and with a scream of pain I hit the ground before everything went black.

**Please tell me what you think; I'm kind of changing the plot along the way so sorry if it sucks. :P**

**-goddess1408**


	5. Why?

Nobody's POV

**Disclaimer: ok…not even going to bother look at other chapters if you really want to know. **

**Nobody's POV**

Legolas watched her lie there; no movement had come from her for the last days. Whenever he closed his eyes he remembered the sickening crunch and then the scream as she was hit by the Knight. His own scream had echoed alongside hers as Elrond came running towards her, then falling beside Siladhiel, horror in his eyes. They had carried her into the large hall where all the others, that had been injured, were already being treated. Elrond had called for Arwen and together they worked on her, but the injuries had been severe. Her side was ripped open and blue and red slashes covered her body, along with the large wound on the back of her head. At one point they could not feel her breath and her skin had turned a pale yellow, yet her breath had started again after many painful minutes of waiting. Dim sunlight danced over her face while Legolas watched her quietly, making no sound. Arwen was next to him, heavy bags were underneath her eyes, the usually beautiful face pulled tight with worry and stress. Not being able to stay awake anymore his eyes slowly drifted shut, before he finally fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Legolas, wake," Arwen whispered quietly. Slowly opening his eyes Legolas realized that it was already late in the afternoon.

"What is it?" he rubbed his eyes but he started when a voice he hadn't heard for days speak.

"I thought that I would wake before you," the soft and weak words made him smile in relief as he glanced down.

"Siladhiel," he said in awe as his hand found hers, he gave it a small squeeze, "I thought you were dead."

"She was," Elrond said quietly from where he stood in the shadows.

"I saw Haldir," Siladhiel looked at each of them, her eyes filled with more wisdom then before, "he turned me around, back to the forest and away from the sea," she whispered.

"Away from death and back to life," Elrond explained as he circled her bed.

"So close to death," Arwen spoke to herself, "yet you live."

"Let her rest," Elrond quickly said, "we shall speak later."

**Three days later**

Siladhiel closed her eyes angrily at Elrond's words.

"You shall tell him everything, today," Elrond told her, "you can walk, we shall go to a private chamber and then you tell the truth. Any questions he asks you shall answer," his stern voice stayed with her as the day passed.

**Siladhiel's POV**

"I can not believe this!" Legolas angrily stood over the elf infront of him, "why did you not tell me that your parents are Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel?"

"I thought that you would act differently around me, that your respect would be because of duty and not…" Siladhiel trailed of as she helplessly tried to explain.

"That I would not love you?" Legolas' eyes softened for a moment at his words but then hardened again.

"One never knows," Siladhiel said softly, averting her eyes from him.

"You did not trust me, you lied about who your parents were," Legolas looked at her coldly, "yet still you have not told me much."

"What do you mean?"

"Where were you born, where have you lived?" Siladhiel sat quietly, her hands folded in her lap, as he paced infront of her.

"I was born in Lothlorien. Elrond and Galadriel loved each other before Elrond was married; he married Galadriel's eldest daughter right before I was born. Celeborn never met me but he was not happy about the fact that his wife had the child of another. It was a deep disgrace, I was a disgrace. It was made so none knew who my mother was, I went to Rivendell where Elrond and his wife took care of me through out my childhood," Siladhiel explained, still looking at the floor as if it mesmerized her, "many months before I found you I left Rivendell to pursue Aragorn and what I had always dreamed of, to find myself," abruptly she stopped talking, waiting his response. After a pause he spoke.

"Yes, your birth was a disgrace, yet you tried to keep it from me when you are the daughter of the most powerful Elvin Lady and the King of Rivendell. I thought you loved me, but obviously not," Legolas turned his head so she could not see his pain.

"But I do!" Siladhiel jumped up, her eyes pools of sadness, "Legolas, avo ceri hé na ni," (don't do this to me).

"If we can't trust each other then this can not be," Legolas ignored her pleas, "love and lies do not go together,"

"No…" Siladhiel whispered as Legolas left the room, his cloak flicking her in the face. She collapsed back into her seat, staring at the chair Legolas had been sitting in, "why?" her voice echoed back to her as she sat frozen, no love for life did she have anymore.

Legolas nodded goodbye to the elves of Rivendell alongside his father, his expression darker then usual, he did not show his emotions. Feeling eyes on him he searched the crowd before him until he noticed a hooded elf. An ink blue cloak covered the figure but he could see brown eyes watching him sadly. Siladhiel looked away from him, as she stepped back into the shadows. Pain ripped through his heart but then he remembered how she had hurt him, the lies. He could still here her pitiful pleas of forgiveness as he left her, never to look back.

**Siladhiel's POV**

Many weeks had passed since the elves of Lothlorien and Mirkwood had left, since _he_ had left. Thoughts of him kept entering my mind, no matter how much I tried to forget him. His blue eyes, the frown he always wore, and how I had been able to lift the corners of his mouth into a smile. Now nothing was as it had been, our lives had taken different paths and now we were just fellow elves, friends from before. Elrond and Arwen had both questioned me of him but I had never answered, just walking away until they gave up on me. I was a numb shell of what I used to be, doing what was expected of me but no joy for life was left in my eyes. It did not help that my father and Arwen had been arguing endlessly about Aragorn over the many weeks. I had backed up Arwen, knowing the love they had for each other. Finally Elrond had agreed but the hurt of losing one of his daughters was almost too much to bear for him.

"Siladhiel? Tulo," (come) Arwen called me. Giving a quick shake of my head to bring me back from my thoughts I looked at her with surprise.

"We are leaving, already?" I asked in english, surprised.

"Aragorn is being crowned in three days, if we want to be there for the ceremony we must hurry," Arwen explained, pride in her voice at the mention of Aragorn, "Legolas shall be there," Arwen glanced at me to see my reaction but I kept my feelings to myself as we quickly walked to where our father and some elves of Rivendell were gathering. When we entered the courtyard of Rivendell Elenath was already there, alongside all the other horses. I quickly sprang onto Elenath's back, following the rest of the elves that were leaving for Gondor, with my father, Elrond, leading us.

As we traveled I was kept busy, I had offered to take care of the horses so that my thoughts would not wander back to Legolas every waking hour. My dreams were already haunted by him. We had been traveling for two and a half days; the great open plain reminded me of when I had been racing to Rivendell alongside Legolas, which was when darkness choked me with evil. I could not feel anymore darkness or evil around me though, and I had known before many that Aragorn and the others of Gondor had defeated Sauron, and that Frodo had destroyed the ring. The hobbits and all the injured had been brought to Gondor to be healed, some of the elves of Rivendell had been sent to help heal them but I had asked Elrond myself that I wished to stay behind. Elrond would not allow me to stay behind for Aragorn's crowning though, so here I was, galloping alongside other elves of Rivendell to Gondor.

Slowly we came up to the great white city and my breath caught in my throat though I willed it not to. Who would have thought that man could build this, the white palace stretched up alongside the mountain, sparkling like a jewel. As the elves of Rivendell gathered alongside others of our kind, in the back, the murmuring quieted and Aragorn walked forward. The crowning, much to my surprise, left me slightly out of breath, who would have thought that a simple crowning of a man could affect one so deeply. This was king of men, Aragorn, yet all I saw was a loyal friend ready to protect all weaker then him.

Hearing movement behind me I froze, knowing without looking who it was. His silvery white clothing making him shine, along with a silver band he wore across his forehead. He glanced at me, and a look of fear and then anger crossed his face as he quickly stepped back, so he vanished from my view. Biting my bottom lip I held back tears before slowly following the procession of elves that were going to congratulate the new king. Aragorn said something to Legolas as they greeted each other, but no other words were spoken between the two friends. Legolas slowly moved to the side, to reveal Arwen, who stepped forward lightly and cautiously, her eyes not leaving her lovers face. A smile spread across my face, and on my fathers as well, as we watched Aragorn and Arwen kiss each other lovingly, their love unofficially sealed until death would come to sweep them away. As I smiled I felt as if my face was dried clay, it hurt to smile. I had not stretched my lips except for to speak for such a long time I had forgotten how to laugh and smile, but who could not feel the love of Aragorn and Arwen?

After the ceremony had finished Aragorn summoned me to his royal chamber, Arwen sat next to him, and I curtsied to both but Aragorn shook his head.

"Siladhiel, please," he stopped me, "Arwen is your half sister and you are one of my closest friends. You do not have to bow, or curtsy, to us."

"Sorry," I whispered meekly as I stopped before continuing my way up to them.

"I wanted to know what you were going to do now, are you going back to one of the Elvin Kingdoms, or staying here, or are you going to the undying lands?" Aragorn asked, worry in his eyes at the mention of me leaving.

"The only Elvin Kingdom I can live in is Rivendell," I told him calmly, "yet I do not feel ready to go to the undying lands," I grimaced and gripped my side as I walked across the long, carpeted hallway and Arwen looked at me with concern on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked me as she sprung up and helped me sit. I felt Aragorn's watchful eyes on me and I gave them both a forced smile.

"I will be Ok, it is just this pain in my side, all that horse-back riding to get here did not fair well for my wounds," I explained.

"Yes, I heard you had quite a run in with a Dark Knight, it is a miracle you survived," Aragorn's awe could not be hidden and I blushed at his praise.

"Sometimes the pain is a heavy burden, yet it is gone the next day," I said, sitting up straight, "now back to your question. I shall be staying in Rivendell, I think. I am the eldest child of Elrond, and Elrond is…" I trailed of sadly.

"What is it?" Aragorn's voice was soft with sympathy as he looked at Arwen and then me.

"Elrond is going to the undying lands, never to return. He is giving Rivendell to Siladhiel to become the Lady and Queen of," Arwen explained, a stray tear escaping from underneath her closed eyelid.

"I have my duties there. My father wishes that I find a husband, so that he knows I am well taken care of," I smile spread across my face, "it shall take awhile for me to find someone who can handle me."

"What do you mean, what about Legolas?" Aragorn asked. Before they realized what I was doing I had quickly stood up and turned around to leave, as the question I had feared was asked. I swiftly walked away, ignoring the sharp, stabbing pain near my ribs, but before I closed the large doors behind me I turned to look Aragorn straight in the eye.

"Exactly," I said grimly, "what about him."

**So, I was thinking that could be the end of the story and I'll let you make up a better ending in your mind 'cause this chapter sucked big time. Sorry about that**. **I can keep going if you want though, make the ending better (maybe happier?). Tell me please! I probably will keep writing…sorry if you don't like the story. **

**-goddess1408 **


	6. Author Note

Sooooooo…right now I'm not sure at all if I should make this fanfic a happy ending or a sad one

**Sooooooo…right now I'm not sure at all if I should make this fanfic a happy ending or a sad one. Could you please tell me? If it's happy it will probably be a little or all cheesy…like most happy endings. ******** If it's sad the ending, of course, won't be very happy but I don't think, at least hope, that it'll be too cheesy. ******** Please tell me through reviews!! I need some help!**

**-goddess1408**


End file.
